User talk:Mr.dead1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Squidward's Suicide page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:29, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Blogs Hey, please don't create blogs just to advertise your wiki, it's technically spam. If it happens again, I will have to block you. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 20:37, March 26, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:31, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :It's . | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:26, March 29, 2015 (UTC) RE: Rules They're all at Creepypasta Wiki:Site Rules. Just click through each tab, they're all pretty important. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 21:40, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Founder? That would be me. ClericofMadness (talk) 20:22, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 22:05, May 5, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:50, May 5, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Spinoffs vs. Cliches Spinoffs feature characters from other stories and are not allowed unless you make a spinoff appeal and get the story accepted first. Cliches are story elements that are overused (bloody eyes, abused teens going on killing sprees, etc.) and while they are not prohibited, using them in excess can result in a story being deleted. Hope that helps explains it, the links can clear it up a little more if you click them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:48, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Additionally the story was not up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:54, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Appeal Deletion Appeal is not the proper place to ask why your story was deleted. It is only for formal requests to appeal deletions. The admin that deleted your story may be able to fill you in with the details behind why your story was deleted. SoPretentiousTalk· 01:11, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Leave a header on your messages It is important to locate individual messages quickly, so please leave headers at the top of your messages, like this (insert header here) . And I knew you go to my profile because of the sweet ass signature I left on your talk page. SoPretentiousTalk· 01:34, May 16, 2015 (UTC) Jay Ten (talk) 01:46, May 24, 2015 (UTC)